


Brave

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aris had always wondered what being brave tastes like.<br/>Maybe now he'd find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

Aris had always wondered what being brave lasted like.   
He guessed now he was gonna find out.  
His feet teetered on the edge of the cliff before he decided he had one more thing to do before he ended it. He at least owed it to Thomas, the boy who had kept him here all this time, to say goodbye. But now the self loathing had taken over and he just wanted to jump. He thought of a long,dark tunnel. Concentrated on the vision of Thomas. Aris wanted nothing more than to blurt everything out but he knew he’d regret it.   
He said ‘Goodbye’  
He said ‘I’m sorry’  
But he didn’t say the one thing he wanted to most.  
‘I love you’  
Aris had never known what being brave tasted like.  
But Thomas did. 

Words echoed through his head. He thought they sounded like Thomas.   
He caught ‘Aris’ and ‘Where are you’ and something that sounded a lot like ‘Please don’t go’ but Aris convinced himself that it wasn’t because nobody wanted him. 

Despite this knowledge, Aris told him where he was, the cliff. He could never resist seeing long limbs and pale skin and just Thomas. The boy appeared in less than a minute, breathless.   
There was a warm hand on his elbow, sound in his ears.  
“What do you mean ‘Goodbye’?”   
Aris shivered involuntarily. Thomas’ voice was like whisky and he would gladly drown in it but instead, he slumped to the ground.   
“I’m done Tom. Every single atom of my being is tired. No-one likes me. I went through all that, fought so hard to get here and now I don’t know what to do. I have no purpose here. I’m just so tired of living.”  
At this moment, Thomas wondered how someone so haunted could look so pretty.   
“Why wait this long?”  
Aris seemed taken aback but dark eyes were boring into his and he was hypnotised.   
Lie.   
Don’t tell him.  
“Because of you,” he whispered, then clasped his hands to his mouth.   
Idiot.  
Thomas’ mouth quirked upwards. Aris’ eyes were wide, Thomas thought he looked like a deer caught in head lights- but a gorgeous one at that. 

Tom looked down.  
“Please don’t leave,” he mumbled   
Aris was vaguely aware of a hand on his neck. And he didn’t know what it was that made him do it but for once in his life, he wasn’t a coward. He was terrified, but brave. 

He surged forwards and pressed a kiss to Thomas’ lips. He went to pull away but was surprised when he felt a hand on his hipbone and…. was Thomas….. kissing back?  
Aris Jones had always wanted to know what being brave tasted like.  
And now he did.  
It tasted like victory.

It tasted like Thomas.


End file.
